


Singing The Sin Away

by Sporadic_fics



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_fics/pseuds/Sporadic_fics
Summary: Reader is a singer at a club and has recently broke up with her boyfriend Seth (she can call him Colby)





	Singing The Sin Away

You walked off stage after you finished your set and felt a hand grope your leg, a small wolf whistle was heard so you sighed and walked to the bar. You couldn’t wait to get out there, you loved working there but the wolf whistles and groping really drained some of the love you had as a singer. It also caused the break up between you and Seth Rollins (he was known as Colby to you though). You closed your eyes as the argument replayed in your head. You had both said things that you didn’t mean but you couldn’t stop the hurt his word caused, it made you wonder whether you had hurt him or not.

“Here. See you tomorrow night.” It was one of the bartenders giving you a bottle of water so you nodded your thanks and walked out of the club.

You were exhausted and you knew that you should cut down the nights at the club but the heavy beat of the songs and the colours that would streak along the stage were not only your dream but they managed to distract you from missing Colby. It was a cold night and your skimpy black dress did nothing to protect you from it so you ran as fast as you could in the high heeled boots to your car. The car gave you almost instant warmth as you turned on the engine and put on your seat belt. As you drank your water, you noticed your phone (that you had left on the seat by accident) flash so you picked up your phone and opened it to see who had messaged you. You were expecting it to be a text from one of the band mates but you were surprised and filled with dread when you noticed that it was Colby. He had sent several messages.

Colby: Can we talk?

Colby: I need to apologise.

Colby: Just text or ring me when you can. Please?

You bit your lip. It was a Friday and if his schedule was the same, it meant that he would be home, so you risked it. You drove to his, it was on the way to your house and for the past few weeks you had gone a longer route home so you would miss his home. It didn’t take you long to get to his and some of his lights were on so he was definitely in. After quickly looking in the backseat for a jacket, you walked up his drive. It was still cold and you wrapped your jacket around your frame as you rang the doorbell. Everything in you told you to walk away, not come back, but you wanted answers and you missed him. The pair of you had been dating for three years so when he broke things off with you, it was a shock to the system. Especially when you had to move out.

The door opened to reveal a shirtless Colby with his dog, Kevin, in his arms. His jaw had dropped slightly as he took in your appearance. He placed Kevin down on the ground, who quickly sniffed at your heels and walked away, and wrapped you in a hug. It was tentative but as he nuzzled into you, you felt his relief flow through him as his muscles relaxed. He didn’t expect you to hug him back, no, he expected you to pull away and slap him. He shivered as he felt the cold radiate off of you, so he pulled you in and fell against the door to close it. It was odd because he was blocking the door with his body but the positioned change made it so you pinned him against it. It felt like you both had power in this situation.

Pulling your arms away from him, you stood still with his arms around your waist. Both of your eyes kept contact for a minute, you seemed to be challenging him and he seemed to be struggling for words.

“I’m so sorry.” His words were whispered and you heard the remorse, which caused you to feel torn- you wanted to forgive and leap in his arms but you couldn’t just accept the words. You were silent and looked away.

“I shouldn’t have implied that you were cheating just because that guy was flirting with you. I should have listened to you and not have spoken in anger. I let my insecurities get the better of me. I’m so sorry I hurt you and I will never do it again.” Colby had shifted so he was on his knees and pressed his forehead against your thigh, the sight almost brought you to your knees. You were about to say that you could forgive him, that you two would have to sort things out, when he whispered six words that brought tears to your eyes.

“I hate myself for hurting you.”

You stroked your fingers through his hair to try and show how you felt. A kiss, that was ever so soft, ghosted your leg and then Colby started muttering under his breath.

“I’m sorry. Never do it again.”

Your eyes widened as he kept chanting it and you dropped to your knees to cup his face. His brown eyes were slightly red and he had dark circles under his eyes- he had obviously been suffering. You crashed your lips against his. Thinking about it, the only argument you’d had with him was that one so you forgave him.

“I forgive you but if you ever imply that I’m cheating on you again then I’m out of here.” Your words were firm and he nodded his head. He sat against the door and pulled you onto his lap so he could kiss you deeply. Whenever Colby was away more than a few days he would be clingy and kiss you at every opportunity, this felt like that. The passion and the apology in the kiss (as he was always sorry if he was away more than four days) had you rolling against his hips.

Your dress had rolled up to reveal your thong and he let out a hum. He pulled at the thong experimentally then snapped the band so they could fall from your body. In retaliation you put your hand into his sweatpants to pull him out. The pad of your thumb slid over his slit a few times, collecting precum and he bucked slightly into you. You both had a lot of sexual tension as you had both gone from a lot of sex to none.

“You’re going to kill me.” He smirked and before you could even start to worry he grabbed at the low neckline of your dress and ripped it to reveal your breasts and torso. You pulled your arms out of the sleeves so it could fall next to you on the floor and glared at him.

“There are literally strings that hold that dress together that you could have undone.” He shrugged and attacked your chest with kisses and bite, taking special attention on your nipples. His hand wandered down your side to your clit and slowly rubbed, every few seconds pulling away. So he was in a teasing mood.

You were a whimpering mess when he finally pressed his cock to you, again, he teased you, sliding his cock through your folds to hear your small pleas. Slowly, he pushed into you, moans filling the air. He thrust into you. So it was to be fast and rough, you sighed happily at the thought. You didn’t think you could stand slow sex after not being with him for so long, soft and slow can come later.

His head fell to your chest again as his hips began to stutter. A coil started to tighten in your stomach and you felt your muscles clench around him, you were so close. You ran your nails over his torso to his nipples which caused his hips to stutter even more. A silent scream left your mouth, your head fell back and you had your orgasm. He carried on thrusting into you, chasing his release and you clenched even more as you became sensitive. Soon enough he came in you, his mouth open and gasps leaving him.

He used your dress to clean his cum away when he pulled out. Your body had become limp and fell against his chest, this made it easier for him to lift you up and carry you to bed. You were asleep by the time you were laid on the bed and he would have followed straight away but he needed to get cleaned up and get a cloth for you.

He gently cleaned your thighs and pussy with the cloth watching how your body twitched and writhed in your sleep. After finishing you up and putting the cloth in the wash basket for the morning, he fell onto the bed and pressed his head to the chest to hear your heartbeat. The soft lullaby of your heart lulling him to sleep.

When he woke up, you weren’t in bed and his heart started racing so he brushed his teeth and then ran downstairs to see if you had left a note or something by the side of the door like you usually did when you had to leave early in the morning. He came to a stop when he heard your voice softly signing along with the radio in the kitchen. His heart slowed and he smiled. You hadn’t left.

He walked up to you and placed his arms around your waist. You were in a pair of his boxers and one of his tops, cooking an omelette, and you pressed into his chest letting out a soft content sigh.

“I love you.”

You carried on singing and realised, that everything was going to be okay.


End file.
